hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
STPCOC10
We Gotta Go To Space! Let's Build A Rocket! is the 10th episode of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures starring the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Summary The cures need to expand their search for the Princess Star Pens... so they decide to go to space! With the help of Lala's guidance, the girls start on their new rocket that they make from scratch! There's a bit of arguing about how they should build it, but they'll work it all out in the end! Major Events * The cures build a rocket. Synopsis The episode starts with the familiar pink rocket that the main cures use landing on Earth in front of Serenity. The door opens and the four main cures walk out, with Hikaru celebrating over the fact that they have reclaimed yet another Princess Star Color Pen. Serenity welcomes them back, but they don’t hear or even notice her existence. She watches them as they go right past her and leave. After they left, Serenity stood there, in a trance of some sort. She was thinking about how the others had acted. They acted like her parents and the majority of everyone she knows. Everyone seemed to ignore her... Not notice her... And it hurt... Serenity turns back and looks at the huge rocket in front of her. She looked at it in awe and amazement. She then made a decision: The OC Squad needed to get a rocket... and they were going to build it... themselves. We now see Serenity talking to the others while they were sitting around a table and having tea. She explains her idea to them and they start to question it. Vega asked who would let girls that can’t even drive have a rocket. Before she could answer, Ella Marie asked how they’d even get a rocket in the first place. Mirai adds on the string of questions by asking how they’d get just the right kind of rocket. Hoshiko asks one more question, this one being about where they would even keep the rocket. Serenity sighs and processes all of the questions. She tells them that they’d build the rocket themselves, so they wouldn’t have to worry much about those things. She then answers Hoshiko’s question by saying that she’ll take them to the spot that she had decided. As the girls leave, we see Riku listening in on the conversation from the other room. He didn’t hear much, but he had heard enough. He walks away and goes back to his work. But he wasn’t the only one eavesdropping. We see long black hair as someone walks away, mysteriously disappearing into the shadows. We now see Serenity at a gate. She explains to the others as they go under the gate that her family has private property that they never use, so it’d be perfect. There’s a lot of space there for a rocket. The girls marvel at the beautiful area and then decide to get to work. But they then realized that they didn’t have the tools, materials, knowledge, or even a design! They decided on a design first. Everyone had different ideas: ribbons and bows, everyone’s theme colors, simple designs... but then they finally came to a decision and created a design. They then decided to start building, but they had no instructions! Serenity knew that there was only one soul that would talk to her and give her instructions on how to build it. We now see Serenity at Lala’s rocket. She then speaks to the AI and asks about making a rocket. The AI starts to explain, but is interrupted by Lala. After a quick explanation from Serenity, Lala gives her a set of digital instructions, as well as a toolbox. Serenity then returns to the others to work on their rocket. Meanwhile, we see Kitsudeme strapped to a chair. He was struggling to break free, asking himself how Heideri manages to do these things to him. He yells that she won’t get away with ‘this’, but then she says that there’s nothing he can do about it and that she had the intel and permission whereas he didn’t. She laughed as she left the room, leaving the trapped Kitsudeme behind. Back with the girls, they had almost everything finished, except for the fact that it looked too plain. Serenity then took out her Star Color Pen and the Astro Wand. She told them to get sparkling as a cap-like thing popped right off the Astro Wand, revealing a pen tip. The others got out their Star Color Pens and started to draw. They soon made their rocket sparkle. Serenity told everyone to work on the interior while she was gone and then left to get some supplies for the inside of their rocket. On her way back, she was thinking about how cool it was that they were able to make a rocket together from scratch. Suddenly, Heideri appears in front of her, asking what Serenity was doing with so many bags. Serenity didn’t answer, knowing that Heideri already knew. She then pulled her Star Color Pen out and began her transformation sequence, but then she realized that she didn’t have her Star Color Pendant! Heideri then pointed something at Serenity and then some huge monster attacked her. After looking at it closely, she saw that Kitsudeme had been transformed into a Nottoriga! But Serenity couldn’t fight because she didn’t have her Star Color Pendant! Meanwhile, Riku was feeding Fuwa again. After Fuwa heads back into the Twinkle Book, Riku notices that Serenity’s pendant was on her desk drawer. Riki knee that Serenity wore it all the time ever since that one day that she came home wearing it. This worried Riku and so he ran out of the house and into the woods. He knew that Serenity NEEDED the pendant. When he arrived, he saw Serenity being attacked by the Nottoriga. Heideri sees him and calls him an ‘innocent bystander’, then orders the Nottoriga to kill him. Serenity sees Riku in danger and then knocks him out of the way. She asks him if he’s okay, but all she gets in response is Riku hyperventilating. The Nottoriga attempts to strike them again, but this time, a bolt of lightning saves them. When Serenity and Riku look again, they see Cure Milky in front of them. Serenity was overjoyed to see her, while Riku was just weirded out. Serenity then decides to help Milky and pulls out the Astro Wand. She tries to use it, but nothing seemed to work. She ended up just having to dodge the Nottoriga. Riku then catches Serenity’s attention and tells her to transform into a Pretty Cure already. She yells that she can’t without her pendant, not even bothering to ask herself how Riku knew. Riku then pulls the pendant out of his pocket and asks her if that was the pendant she was talking about. Serenity’s jaw dropped as she saw that Riku had her pendant. He then tells her to catch and he throws it to her. She catches it and thanks Riku for all he’s done, as well as saying that she’ll take it from ‘here’. At the rocket, the girls are starting to worry about Serenity. Hoshiko emerges from the rocket, waving the North Star Compass in the air like crazy. The red jewel was flashing like crazy and the compass was spinning. She told everyone that Serenity was in trouble and needed them. The girls nodded and then followed the compass’ directions. Back at the battle, Serenity had transformed into Cure Astro and was fighting alongside Cure Milky while Riku just stood there and watched. The others arrive and see this, most of thm freaking out about the fact that Riku was there, but then they transformed anyway. Together they fight alongside Cure Milky and beat the Nottoriga and Heideri. Kitsudeme dropped onto Heideri after his Nottoriga form was purified by the cures. Heideri gets up and swings Kitsudeme onto her shoulder, scowling at the cures. She then disappears. We now see Serenity on the roof of her house at night, looking up st the stars. Riku comes and sits down next to her. She looks at him and asks how he knew. Riku asked her what she was talking about and Serenity then tells him that she was asking about how he knew she was a Pretty Cure. Riku reveals that he had a hunch ever since he saw her wearing the pendant, but had only figured it out recently. After a moment of silence Serenity admits that she was glad that he had known. Riku agrees and says that he was glad that he knew as well. He then says that he’d never let anything happen to his favorite protege of all time. Serenity and Riku laugh together as the episode ends. Characters Pretty Cures Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Shinseichiri Vega/Cure Nebula Hisakawa Hoshiko/Cure Comet Marie Ella/Cure Rocket Hoshiwa Mirai/Cure Galaxy Mascots Fuwa Villains Heideri Kitsudeme Nottoriga Secondary Characters Fukui Riku AI Trivia Gallery STPCOC10/Image Gallery Category:Stub Category:Article Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures